Cutesy
by RinnyRibbons
Summary: A little cuteness added to a grumpy attitude never seemed so sweet… as long as you don't forget the romance! Who could have guessed a Tsundere like Rin would have a crush on someone who already has a girlfriend? Is it possible for something to blossom between the two, or will Rin's Tsundere act ruin her chances? Rin x Len.


A little cuteness added to a grumpy attitude never seemed so sweet… as long as you don't forget the romance! Who could have guessed a Tsundere like Rin would have a crush on someone who already has a girlfriend? Could something blossom between the two, or will Rin's Tsundere act ruin her chances?

**WARNING**** this fanfiction contains****:****Rin x Len **** Miku x Kaito x Meiko** **Luka x Gakupo**

* * *

**_Hi there~ I wrote another Rin x Len fanfiction... can't help it! It's just a really sweet, adorable pairing, and I've improved my writing skills a lot this year... so I hope you enjoy this, and I'm sure you will. _**

**_Reviews/Favorites are appreciated, but this story will most likely not be continued... unless you would like an extra chapter of Rin x Len cuteness! Anyways, please review and let me know what you think and if you want another chapter. I don't bite! ...Much.  
_**

**_Please be nice... I worked hard on this, it took me a long time to finish!  
_**

**_Either way, thank you for reading~!_**

* * *

_Beep... Beeep... Beeeeep..._

Rin's cellphone vibrated against her nightstand, waking her up almost immediately, and she snatched it off the table, hoping it was something important... However, it wasn't important at all. It was a text, from her rival, Neru Akita.

_**Hey, I hope you don't mind me waking you up so early... but I wanted to let you know about how Len asked me out today!**_

Rin hesitantly texted back, her fingers clicking against the keys roughly in slight annoyance.

_**So you woke me up at one in the morning just to wave that in my face? I could care less, Neru!  
**_

_**...**_

_**Oh, but you do care, I know you have a crush on him, Rin.**_

_**...**_

_**If you really liked him, then why would you be worrying about my feelings about him?**_

_**...**_

_**SHUT UP! Maybe I don't want you to steal him away!**_

_**...**_

_**That's a lie. You might know who I like, but I know who you like, and it sure isn't Len!**_

_**...**_

_**Whatever! He's mine, so back off.**_

_**...**_

_**He's not your property, Neru, so no, I will not back off. I'd rather go back to sleep. G'night.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Oh, and by the way... Miku says it's obvious how you like Akaito, AND her brother, too.**_

After that, Rin silenced her cellphone and set it back down on the nightstand, pulling the covers back up to her neck... soon falling back asleep.

* * *

"_Oh...?" _

Miku sounded shocked as Rin explained what happened... they were just walking around in the shopping mall, until she remembered the events of last night. "Yeah, I mean... it's not like I care about the two being in a relationship, but Len deserves better than her..." Rin's voice trailed off and her cheeks puffed out.

"I know you care, Rin. About Len... and I know he cares about you. If the relationship bothers you... you should speak up."

"W...what? Of course I care... but take your own advice. Meiko & Kaito have been in a relationship, and you haven't done anything." Rin retorted.

"I think Neru has work today..." Miku ignored Rin, and tugged at her arm, dragging her along with.

"H-hey! Did you hear a word I just said?!" She shouted, trying to tug her arm away... but it was no use.

* * *

"Welco...me..." Neru's voice sank down, giving Miku and Rin a harsh glare from the register.

Once the line for the register cleared up, Neru waltzed over, her negativeness and attitude increasing with each step she took. Miku seemed to notice, and tried to cover up a giggle as she whispered to Rin, "What did you say to her to get her so pissed?"

Rin just shrugged and hid a small laugh, too.

"So, Rin... are you jealous?" Neru's smirk stretched wide, but Rin planned to wipe it right off her face.

"Of your boyfriend? No, I'm happy for him... but I kind of feel sympathy for him, too. Dating someone like _you..._"

"I knew it, you are jealous." She grinned.

"Hah, wow... So what if I am?"

"You like my boyfriend... I have something I can wave in your face, simple as that."

"Oh, Neru, I _really hope_ you take this the wrong way, but were you dropped on your head as an infant...? Or were you just born stupid?"

"You have a crush on him. You have a crush on him, and I_ will_ tell Rin, so don't even try to insult me."

"Go ahead, like I said, I could care less."

"You-"

"**Okay, okay! Enough!**" Miku separated the two with an exhausted sigh, "I just came here to ask Neru a question... Rin, It's a private question."

Rin walked off and disappeared somewhere else, and once she was gone...

"And what would that be?"

"Well... I was wondering..."

* * *

Eventually, Miku came back with a beaming smile stuck to her face, and Rin gave her one curious look, and it faded."I...was just asking her a personal question, don't worry about it." She giggled mischievously, tucking a small voice recorder into her pocket, "Now may I see your cellphone?"

Rin reluctantly pulled the cellphone out of her back pocket, but didn't hand it over right away... she was uncertain of whether she should hand it over or not. "First things first... what are you going to do with it?" She questioned, and Miku's answer was simple.

"You'll see."

Rin sighed, placing the phone into Miku's hands.  
"You do something embarrassing or idiotic, and I will kill you." She warned.

* * *

"Rin, please!" Miku begged, "Come with us, it'll be really fun!"

The two were currently walking out of the mall, when Miku brought something ... interesting, yet it wasn't something that exactly interested Rin.

A trip to the beach... Luka was driving, Len, Neru, Miku were going... and now Miku wanted Rin to come.

"Fun? I don't know the meaning of the word. Besides… I-I don't have a swimsuit."Rin shot down every response Miku could come up with. She wouldn't go anywhere, unless she wanted to... and to a beach, it didn't really seem like a good idea to Rin.

In fact, why was she even asking Rin in the first place? It didn't really make sense...

_I guess it's time for Plan B…_

"Ah, well… guess you don't have to, but Len really was looking forward to seeing you."

"That's a lie, he has a girlfriend!" Rin retorted, a coy, crimson blush lingering on her face.

"Oh Rin… I didn't mean it in a romantic way. He's a friend of yours, isn't he?" Miku smirked as Rin bit her lip and attempted to come up with a comeback.

"N-no, why would I be friends with him?" She crossed her arms, "Miku, whatever it is you're pulling, I'm not going, and that is final." She said in a serious tone, but Miku didn't give up just yet.

_Plan… C? Will this even work?_

"Fine, fine… I guess you wouldn't want Len to see that flatchest of yours in a bathing suit anyways, boobless."

Rin's face went red and her eyes narrowed, "Y-your boobs aren't any bigger than mine!" She said, attempting to defend herself once again, "And I'm NOT flat…" The only thing audible anymore was Rin's quiet stammering, stuttering and sputtering that barely passed through her lips.

"Anyways… I guess Len won't mind if you don't show up, after all. He _does _have Neru…"

Another weak point. Rin's rival.

Rin stayed completely silent, her head was lowered.

Miku snickered, knowing she had got to her.

"Enough." Rin muttered, and when she raised her head up she looked like she was nearly about to cry.

"R-rin, oh gosh, I'm sorry! I was just trying to convince you to go with us…" Miku immediately jumped towards her friend, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I really didn't mean it…" She said, and Rin pushed her off.

"Whatever, idiot…" At first, Miku thought she was still upset, but looking up at her once again, she could see a small smile forming on the edge of Rin's mouth.

"So… will you go?"

"I guess." Rin shrugged, "But first, I need to find a swimsuit."

* * *

Rin's cheeks flowed and flushed with a rosy, pinkish tint, as she pulled Miku aside with a sharp glare.

"Okay, explain yourself before I murder you. Why is Len here?!" She whispered, and Miku laughed nervously.

"I invited him…with your cellphone, too."

"For what reason?"

Miku held a finger up to her lips as if to say she wasn't telling.

"Come on, we can't keep him waiting forever." She giggled, and Rin awkwardly followed.

As Miku started talking with Len, Rin started to space out.

_Gaahh… this is so embarrassing! Miku, you idiot… Miku, you idiot!_

She looked over, and met eyes with Len for a second or two, and pinkish colors leaked into her cheeks as she nervously smiled and bit her lip, looking away nervously, but she couldn't hide the glow that came over her cheeks.

_I… I am kind of glad, he's here though._

_Not that I like him or anything! I just… um…_

"Rin? You coming?" Rin's focus came back, and she realized Len was holding onto her hand, pulling her forwards. Rin didn't know what to say, or do… until she noticed the tealette twintailed teenager had run off.

"Mi...miku, where did she go?"

"Oh, she went ahead, but don't worry, I'm here." He smiled, and Rin thought her heart would melt.

_She left me ALONE with him? I'm going to kill her. I'm going to-_

"Rin, let's go." Len tugged at Rin's hand, and she managed a small nod, following behind him into the crowded shopping mall. Rin hadn't realized that her fingers were still intertwined with Len's.

"You know, Miku told me you were thinking of not going… but I'm really happy that you are. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Y-yeah?" Rin gave short answers as he led her through the crammed, packed and cramped mall, still continuing to talk to her in a sweet, calming voice that ringed in her ears.

Finally, Rin and Len met up with Miku, who was currently talking to the clerk at the register.

Rin noticed Len let go of her hand and walked up to the register.

Slightly disappointed, Rin touched her cheek, letting the warmth of his hand travel to her face.

She then started to walk over to Miku & Len… but stopped in her tracks as soon as she recognized that one girl...

_Wait a minute… that's Neru!_

_Why of all times, she has to be working!  
_

Rin took a step back, pondering the thought of whether she should run off, but Neru's glance met hers and she called her over.

"It's so nice to see you…" Neru gushed, a warm smile forming on her face, but Rin assumed it was fake.

"Now, what are you looking for? Is there anyway I can help?" Rin shook her head, knowing she could find something on her own. As Rin began searching the sale racks, she overheard Neru talking to Len.

"Len… I know it's _boring_ to be shopping around with two girls, so if you want, there's a swimsuit shop for men just around the corner." She suggested.

_She's just doing that so Len doesn't have to see me in a swimsuit… _

"No, that's okay. I'll just stay here."

"Oh? Well… okay then, I'm just going to go check on something…" Neru announced, leaving the room through a curtain, most likely leading to a staff room or something similar to that.

_Great… now what is she up to?_

A few minutes later, Neru popped out from behind a curtain in a two-piece swimsuit.

"So… how do I look, Len?" Rin took a glance over her shoulder and grimaced, her fingertips sinking into the bikini she was about to change into.

Miku must've seen the frustration from Rin's fabric gripping and pulling, so she leaned over and into the conversation. "Neru, you're just doing that to get Len's attention… am I right?"

"What? No, I… you see, we're supposed to wear these to encourage customers to purchase!"

As soon as Miku, Neru and Len were all talking, Rin took it as an opportunity to sneak into a changing booth.

Unfortunately…

"Oh, which one is that, Rin?" Miku asked, and Rin stopped in her tracks.

"You'll see…" She said softly, rushing now into the changing room, flipping the curtain closed.

…

…

…

Rin spun around, checking herself out in the mirror. It looked pretty nice, but Rin wasn't sure of what the others would think, and hesitantly reached towards the curtain, pushing her hand forward, then pulling it back, wondering if she should just change back into normal clothing.

Again, unfortunately for her… Miku swiped back the curtain with a smirk, and Rin squeaked.

"Oh gosh, Rin that looks adorable on you!" She smiled, opening her arms as if she were about to hug her.

"No… no, get away." Rin flicked her in the head and made her way out so Neru and Len could see.

"W...what do you think?" She nervously twirled a strand of hair around her finger and once she saw Len staring at her again, she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, still embarrassed.

The bikini was white, with tiny yellow polka-dots on the top and bottom, lace on every edge... it also fit pretty well.  
Suddenly, Rin noticed everyone was staring at her, and she tried her best to avoid eye-contact.

"It's cute…" Len said, and Rin's face heated up again.

"It looks nice on you."

_Hold up. Is she actually complimenting me? _Rin shifted uncomfortably.

_She's probably only encouraging me to buy it, but I'll play along._

"Yours is pretty nice, too." Rin complimented her back, but she didn't really mean it.

"Anyways… I think I'll get this one, just give me a moment to change back into my regular clothes."

Rin turned and attempted to walk back to the fitting room, but _somebody _stuck out their leg... and tripped , instead of falling on her face, she fell right into Len's arms...

It was only a few seconds, but Rin felt like it was hours before she pulled away and awkwardly apologized.

"I-I'm sorry... my foot must've slipped or something..." She said, before turning to Miku and giving her a deathly glare.

_Oh, if only looks could kill... you'd be dead by now, Hatsune._

"W...wait for me, too! My shift just ended!" Neru said, hurriedly running back into the staff room.

As soon as they left the shopping mall, Neru's hand locked onto Len's, and Rin got another sickly stab to the heart... Rin decided it was best if she avoided all the romance between Neru and Len, and just went home on her own. Miku tried to follow, but Rin insisted that she left her alone.

_How stupid am I?! Getting worked up over a little crush… and one who has a girlfriend, too! …I hate to admit it, but I really do… like Len... He may be an idiot sometimes, but... this doesn't mean I'm crushing on him or anything! ...Right? I know I said it was a crush, but maybe it's not! M-maybe I'm just a good friend!_

_A-anyway, I have more important things to worry about... just like tomorrow!  
_

* * *

**_In the morning~  
_**

Rin's alarm loudly buzzed, the ringing noise getting louder each second, and soon, pulling the covers up and over her head wasn't enough. She sleepily reached over and grabbed the small clock on her nightstand, hoping she could turn it off, but it didn't work.

"Ngh..." Rin groaned, her sleepy cerulean eyes drooping with fatigue had opened up, and almost immediately, she grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall, effectively shutting it off... but now, she was awake.

_Realization in_

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"Ah... what time is it?! Miku told me to wake up extra early to prepare!" Rin rushed over to the alarm clock on the floor and took a peek at the time before heading out of her bedroom in a sort of sleepy, yet rushed and worried state.

_First things first... where is my beach bag? Luckily, I had it all prepared last night, but where did I put it?_

Rin spun her head around in various directions, and spotted it on the counter.  
Swinging it onto her shoulder, she hurried outside, where a huge van was sitting in the middle of the driveway.

Her mother was busy talking with Luka, Rin assumed she was driving them, since she was a good friend of Miku's.

Rin also noticed a certain blondie poking his head out of the window and she smiled, waving over at him.

"Rin, come on!" Len called, and Rin headed over to the door, where Neru was leaning up against it, staring directly into her eyes with a devious look...

"Rin, so glad you could make it..." She said in a sickly sweet voice that oozed like pure poison...  
Rin just ignored her, and grabbed the handle, but Neru grabbed her by the wrist before she could slide it open.

"Listen here, Len is off-limits, I don't care how close of friends you are! He's mine." She scowled, and Rin have her the same menacing grimace back.

"Len is not your property. He is my friend, and only my friend, there's no need to get so protective and obsessive of him."

"Oh really? Only your friend...? You're such a fake, Rin. If I see you laying one finger on Len, I swear, I'll-"

"Rin, Neru! Get in the car!" Luka beeped the horn, "What are you doing?"

Neru plastered on a smile and latched her hand onto Rin's. "We were just having a friendly conversation!"

"Alright, you two should get in. Wouldn't want to leave without you."

* * *

"So... what should we do?" Len asked, smiling all around at the sleepy faces. Luckily, he didn't notice the hateful, burning glares that Rin and Neru kept shooting at each other... but eventually, when he got no answer, he seemed to notice then.

"What's wrong you two?"

"We're having a staring contest..." Rin answered.

Neru opened her mouth to argue, but Rin didn't want to hear her voice, or hear another word from her.  
"Oh, Neru... you blinked. Guess that means you can't speak for the entire ride." Rin's glare faded away, the edges of her lips curling up into a smirk.

"What? Th...that wasn't in the rules!" Neru complained, she wanted to speak, but she didn't want to expose the lie Rin had came up with.

"Hmm... how about we have a redo?" Len suggested.

"Or... or, you know what?" Miku grinned, spinning around in her seat, "_We could play a different game..._" She gave the scariest glare she could at the two of them, as if to say she knew what was really going on, and it needed to stop before it ended up ruining the trip for the both of them.

"Now, what game should we play?"

* * *

By the time the van was parked, everyone was sweaty and it was sizzling hot out... before they could head down the trail that led to the beach, they had to change... conveniently, there were changing booths nearby, and everyone had gotten dressed into their swimsuits in less than five minutes.

As they walked down the trail, Rin noticed Neru clinging to Len's arm... and she stuck out her tongue just to wave it in Rin's face.

Eventually, they reached the beach... the sunset melting into the ocean the water glistening, the waves crashing down on the clumps of burning sand.

"Oh my gosh...!" Miku exclaimed in amazement, "It's so beautiful... Luka, I owe you!"

"Ah... I guess you do," Luka said, scanning the beach area around. "I know this is irresponsible of me, but... do you mind if I leave for a bit?" She seemed like she had something to hide... but before she could scatter off suspiciously, Miku got curious.

"Hmm... where are you going?"

"It's none of your business."

"Perhaps... running off to meet with Gakupo?"

"What? No! Miku... I just have to go for a while, I have other friends like Meiko and Kaito who are waiting."

"Meiko and Kaito are here...?"

"Yes, I'll be on my way now."

...

...

...

It took just a couple of seconds for Miku to regain her cheerfulness and pretend as if nothing had she turned around, though, she noticed that everyone had the beach towels all laid out, and Miku dragged Rin behind Len and Neru.

"Miku...? What do you need?" She whispered in a somewhat harsh tone.

"I'm going to get you and Len alone." Miku replied.

"Wha...what? Why?!"

"Don't ask... and please, don't object to this, but I have a huge favor for you, you _have_ to do it, no exceptions! ...You need to confess your feelings for Len while I handle Neru, okay? Trust me... you need to do this!" She said, nudging Rin's arm in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"...Fine, I don't know what you're planning, but I'll do it." She accepted, and that's when Miku started to get Neru out of the way. Miku grabbed her by the arm, and Neru glared, attempting to yank her arm away, but Miku pulled her away before she could.

"What are you doing?! Let go, Miku!" She struggled, but Miku didn't let go, and pulled her aside, back onto the trail, and back to the van, hopefully.  
As soon as she was out of sight, Rin let out a frustrated sigh, her face sprinkled with pinkish colors again.

"So..." Rin awkwardly shifted around, sighing as she scooted over closer to Len.

"So..." He mimicked her words, his tone dull and bored.

_At this point... I don't care if he has a girlfriend! _

_Neru doesn't deserve someone as sweet as him, even though he may be an idiot sometimes..._

"L-len..." Rin scooted closer to him, her heartbeat increasing more and more each second. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

"Miku! Let me go!" Neru yelled, but Miku had her hands locked onto Neru's thin wrists... and as soon as they made it back to the van, Miku pushed her into it. "Now listen here... I've put up with you for a long time, Akita, but if you mess with my friends heart, you have no idea what I will do to make you pay..."

"Wh...what are you talking about?" She uttered, but she knew well what Miku was talking about.

"I've already told Len... you know, about the only reason you've been dating him? It was to mess with Rin, and I have proof."

"What are you talking about?" Neru repeated, in a sort of demanding tone.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, because I know you do." She spat, "My proof... was a couple of awful, antagonizing text messages you've sent to Rin... and they were about Len, and how you waved it in her face... how you were clearly trying to make her jealous."

"That doesn't prove anything!" Neru retorted, "How do you know I was just telling a friend how happy that I was in a relationship, hm?"

"That's not the only proof..." Miku pulled out the mini-recorder and waved it in front of her very eyes.  
Neru's expression formed into a shocked, yet frustrated... it seemed like her plan to torment Rin was finally coming to an end.

"Now, I want you to apologize... to Len for using him." Miku said, and Neru groaned with a nod, she knew she had to anyways.

...

...

...

"Rin deserves an apology, too." Miku and Neru turned over to Len, his hand was practically glued to Rin's.

"Where have you two been? I thought I told you to wait until I gave you the signal, Len!"

* * *

_I can't say it... My voice was just a stammering mess of words. But... I have to at least try!  
_

_"I-I really like you!" She said, her voice raised... but as soon as she got the words out of her mouth, she got something she didn't expect at all... an embrace. One with Len tightly holding onto Rin, but still very gently too._

_Len grabbed Rin by the arm and ran over to a more isolated spot... immediately, he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked straight into her cerulean eyes. Almost as if he was to prove that he wasn't going to tell a lie; That he was going to be completely honest with her._

_"Miku explained to me before... and I'm sorry that she had to hide a couple of details from you, but otherwise, I wouldn't have known how you felt."_  
_Rin blinked, watching him carefully, and her blush intensified as he came closer to her face._

_"You've been denying your feelings a lot, and... I have to admit, I have been too, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. However, I didn't know right away how I really felt about you... so, when Neru asked me to be her boyfriend, I gave her a shot... what I didn't expect, was for our relationship to be an entire lie."_

_"Wait... Neru told me that you asked her out."_

_"No, she asked me... does it really matter?"_

_"Yes, it matters!"_

_"Anyways... as I was saying, Miku had gathered a lot of lies from Neru, and she was only dating me to wave it in your face, or something like that. I was angry... but I was also very confused, because I had no idea you had been harboring feelings for me... and then I knew that I really liked you too."_

_"So... Miku's been planning this whole thing out?"_

_"I suppose you could say that... and when she was taking Neru away before, she told you to confess, right?"_

_"Ye...yeah."_

_"In fact, I think she's still confronting her right now. Shall we?" He extended his hand out, and she happily took it._

* * *

"Uh... well, we managed to sort it all out pretty early." Len chuckled, his eyes carefully moving over to Rin's, but she quickly avoided his gaze, blushing madly. _Heh... Tsundere. Hey, wait a minute... Tsundere... TsundeRin! That actually works perfectly._

As if Rin read his thoughts, Rin grasped onto his hand tighter, almost too tightly...

"Well, we're just about done here, too then." Miku replied, "Neru, they deserve an apology now."

"Okay, I'm sorry." She apologized, "And I mean it..."

"I forgive you," Rin said almost hesitantly, "But I want to know why you did all of this, and why do you hate me? I've never done anything to you!" It felt like Rin was just wondering why... but she really was hurt by Neru's actions, and when she didn't even know the reason for it.

Rin let go of Len's hand and walked over, staring Neru straight in the eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it... not turn this into a drama, but I'm sorry. For everything... okay? Lets... start over." She smiled lightly, and Rin smiled back... but she still wondered if she should trust her or not, She wondered why Neru didn't like her in the first place, why she was so hostile... but Neru tried to make matters easier and not ruin the night with a bunch of drama, so they would enjoy their night on the beach...

"Oh, but did I mention...?" Neru rose an eyebrow, grin widening. "There are fireworks tonight."

"Is there something special going on?" Miku asked, but Neru shook her head.

"Nope, but each Friday in summer, they hold a fireworks show."

"Wow... when is it? I hope we aren't too late!"

"Well, it's starting pretty soon... and we left our towels unattended, so we should probably head back now..."

* * *

Fireworks burst out into the sky crackling and bursting out with rays of sparkling colors.  
Neru, Rin, and Len cheered and clapped as they exploded into the endless skies.

Eventually though, when the fireworks got even more intense, with different patterns, shapes and colors, Len pulled Rin aside from everyone."...Oh, Len." Rin seemed surprised, but gave him a warm smile. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize my feelings, Rin... I want to make up for it."

"O-oh, you mean... you want... to kiss me?" She blushed, the darkness of the night sky hiding it away.

"Yeah... is that okay?"

"Ah... well, I-I'm kind of afraid that I'll mess it up, it's my first kiss and all..."

"Same... oh well." He took a step closer, put his hands against her shoulders and leaned down. Flames of another firework spread out through the sky as their lips touched and pressed against each other.

It was only a small kiss, a little moment of affection, but Rin felt her heart melt as she pulled back, looking back into his gleaming sapphire eyes."W...we should kiss again." He suggested, and Rin immediately closed her eyes once more.

~Happy End~

* * *

_**I hope you liked this... sorry it took a while for a lot more Rin x Len action, but otherwise, the story wouldn't have made sense.**_**_ Anyways... I-It's not like I care if you review or anything...! B-baka!  
_**

**_Just Kidding... Reviews are appreciated~!  
_**

**_And let me know if you want a sequal, too. ^_^_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_~Rinny Ribbons~_**


End file.
